la rébellion
by qffan
Summary: Rachel ne veut plus qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle décide donc de se rebeller. Contre qui ou quoi? venez lire pour le découvrir!


**L'histoire se déroule aux alentours de l'épisode 405.**

La rébellion

Moi, Rachel Barbra Berry, future star incontestée de Broadway (voir du monde entier), dernière championne en titre du concours national de chorale, tiens à vous informer que j'ai, aujourd'hui, décider de me rebeller!

Contre qui ou quoi me demanderez-vous?

La réponse est simple, contre les scénaristes de Glee.

Nous, les personnages de série, n'avons pas vraiment notre mot à dire sur le destin que nous choisissent les auteurs. Nous sommes leurs marionnettes et n'avons la paix qu'entre les épisodes.

Cela vous étonne? Vous ne comprenez pas?

Laissez-moi vous donner un exemple simple. Dans Toy Story, les jouets sont inanimés lorsqu'on joue avec eux mais dès que personne ne les voit, ils font leurs vie.

Pour nous, c'est la même chose.

A l'exception près que j'ai décréter que j'en avait assez. Assez d'être un pantin. Assez de Finn, de Puck et encore de Finn. De Jessie et encore de Finn et encore de Jessie et encore Finn. Vous me suivez?

Une seule personne compte à mes yeux depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, que j'ai croisé ses magnifique yeux verts. Depuis je l'ai aperçue dans son uniforme de pompom girl.

Vous l'aurez deviné, je parle de Quinn Fabray.

Seulement voilà, les scénaristes ont du s'en apercevoir très vite car Ils n'ont cessé d'essayer de nous séparer au fil des années.

Ils l'ont tout d'abord fait tomber enceinte mais quand Ils ont comprit que cela nous avait rapprocher, Ils ont tout tenté pour nous éloigner.

J'ai supporté sans broncher le triangle amoureux entre Finn, elle et moi.

Je n'ai rien dit quand Ils ont décidé de la teindre en rose, parce que je trouvais ça particulièrement sexy.

J'étais hors de moi lorsqu'elle a eu son accident. J'ai bien cru qu'Ils allaient me l'enlever pour toujours. J'étais rassuré quand elle est revenue. En fauteuil, certes, mais belle et bien en vie.

Ils ont ensuite essayé de la caser avec tout ce qui passait. Artie, Joe et sa coiffure en forme de poulpe et même Puck!Encore!

Pourtant, il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence, aucun personnage masculin ne lui convenait. Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous sommes faites pour être ensemble.

Ça a du les énerver car, depuis que je suis à New-York, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'elle.

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais prit mon mal en patience en me disant qu'Ils seraient bien obligé de nous réunir au moins pour l'épisode de Thanksgiving.

Et là qu'est ce que j'apprends? Je ne serai pas à Lima pour cette occasion.

Je veux bien être gentille et me concentrer sur ma carrière et tout, mais là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Moi qui pensais que ma rupture avec Finn allait enfin nous permettre, à Quinn et moi, d'avoir une chance.

Bref, je me rebelle.

Je regarde Brody et son air satisfait alors qu'il vient de m'annoncer que nous devront nous représenter, tous les deux, lors d'une soirée spéciale le jour de Thanksgiving. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter ma puce... »observe-t-il.

Je soupir d'un air résolue.

C'est le moment ou jamais. Les scénaristes sont bien trop occuper nous cloner, mes amis et moi, à McKinley pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat.

J'empoigne mon sac à main et me dirige vers la sortie de la salle de danse où nous nous trouvons.

Brody tente de me retenir par le bras.

« Où vas-tu Rachel? Me demande-t-il.

-Je pars rejoindre Quinn. J'en ai marre de tout ça! Je réponds en tentant de me libérer.

-Quinn? Qui c'est ça? »

Je souris à sa question.

« Le simple fait que tu le demandes me conforte dans ma décision. répliquais-je

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais de nous? Tente-t-il

-Il n'y a pas de nous. Tu es trop grand, tu as trop de muscle et en plus tu as un pénis! Tente ta chance avec Cassandra, le courant à l'air de passer entre vous! »

Mes paroles semblent le toucher car il me lâche aussitôt le bras. J'en profite pour partir et me diriger vers la gare.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Quand Ils se rendront compte que le personnage principal de la série n'en fait qu'à sa tête, Ils feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour me remettre dans la Storyline qu'Ils ont prévue.

Si cela implique de ne plus voir Quinn, je ne peux pas le permettre. Je vais me rendre à Yale, kidnapper ma blonde et quand il s'apercevront de ma mutinerie, il sera trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit.

Je regarde ma montre, 14h30, si je débrouille bien, je peux être à New Haven dans deux heures. Le Grand Central Terminal est trop loin pour y aller à pied. Je m'arrête au premier arrêt de bus et n'attends pas plus de trois minutes avant de me retrouver bien calée dans mon siège en direction de mon destin.

Par la grande Barbra, que c'était bon de se sentir enfin aux commande de sa vie!

Mon état d'exaltation est de courte durée. En effet j'entends quelqu'un derrière moi qui appelle mon nom.

Je dois me méfier de tout le monde, si les scénaristes se sont rendu compte de mon comportement suspect, ils peuvent envoyer n'importe qui pour m'empêcher de mettre mon plan à exécution.

Je décide faire comme si je ne l'entendais pas, ce qui n'a pas l'air de le décourager. Bientôt on me secoue par l'épaule.

« RACHEL! Tu es sourde ou quoi? »

Prise au piège, je me tourne pour voir qui m'a découvert.

Kurt.

« mon coloc préféré! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je lance d'un air détaché.

-Laisse moi te retourner la question! Tu n'est pas sensée être en répétition avec Brody? »

Je décide de jouer la carte de la franchise. Après tout si il y a quelqu'un qui peut comprendre mon geste, c'est bien lui. Sa relation avec Blaine n'a que trop souffert de la plume des auteurs.

« Je pars rejoindre Quinn, j'en ai marre qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. »

Je peux lire de l'étonnement sur son visage, ainsi qu'une peur certaine.

« Rachel! Tu es folle, Ils ne vont pas te laisser faire! Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu pour toi, ni pour elle! Essaye-t-il de me raisonner

-Et pourquoi pas? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait décider de la personne avec qui on veut être? Tu n'aimerais pas, toi, pouvoir vivre avec Blaine sans que l'un d'Eux en décide »

Il semble vraiment effrayé à présent.

« Mais tu ne peux PAS faire ça! Tu n'as pas le droit!

-Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit mais rien ne m'arrêtera! Alors soit tu me laisse faire soit je vais être obligé de te mettre hors d'état de nuire... »je réponds d'un ton calme

Kurt me jauge, on dirait qu'il essaye de voir si je lui fais une blague.

« Tu es sérieuse n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne l'ai jamais autant été...

-Je sens que je vais le regretter... mais je vais t'aider! Si je me retrouve en SDF amputé des deux jambes à cause de toi, tu auras à faire à moi...Pauvre Arizona quand j'y repense... »

je me peux me retenir de lui sauter au cou en lui murmurant un million de mercis.

Je regarde par la fenêtre et reconnais le quartier de la gare.

Kurt se met à parler très rapidement:

« Écoute, s'Ils se rendent compte de ce que tu as l'intention de faire, tu vas voir tout un tas de choses très bizarres se produire et se mettre en travers de ton chemin. Fait tout ce que tu pourras pour toujours avoir une solution de secours. Tiens regarde! Qu'est-ce que je te disais? Je paris que tu n'as pas de ticket de bus? »

Effectivement, Deux contrôleurs étaient montés dans le bus et demandaient les titres de transport de tous les passagers. Ça commençait à se corser.

« Rachel, me murmure Kurt, dès que les portes s'ouvriront, ne pose pas de question et sors le plus vite possible.

« D'accord! »

Je demande quand même:

« Qu'est-que tu vas faire?

-Regarde et admire l'acteur au sommet de son art! »

Je fronce les sourcils craignant ce qui va suivre.

Kurt empoigne son sac à dos, le sert contre lui et se met à hurler:

« IL Y A UNE BOMBE DANS MON SAC! LAISSER SORTIR TOUT LE MONDE OU JE FAIS TOUT PETER! »

Il y a un instant de silence avant que tout les passagers du bus ne se mettent à paniquer et à se pousser vers les portes en train de s'ouvrirent.

Je me laisse porter par la foule mais me retourne quand même pour lui glisser:

« Bien joué! Digne d'un grand scénario des Frères Scott! »

Je n'entends pas sa réponse (mais je devine un « Que la force de Liza Minnelli soit avec toi! »)car je suis déjà dans la rue, entourée de dizaines de personnes courant dans tous les sens. Parfait, je vais pouvoir passer inaperçue.

Je cours jusqu'à la gare et me dirige vers le guichet. Cette fois, je mets toutes les chances de mon coté, j'achète un billet.

Le prochain train pour New Haven est dans cinq minutes. Autant dire, impossible à annuler.

Je me précipite jusqu'au quai d'où doit partir mon train et m'engouffre à l'intérieur juste avant que les portes ne se ferment.

Je m'installe pour l'heure qui va suivre dans un siège près de la sortie, on se sait jamais si j'étais amenée à quitter le wagon en catastrophe.

Je décide d'appeler Quinn. La mettre au courant me semble être la moindre des choses étant donné qu'elle est la première concernée. Non pas que je doute qu'elle me soutienne dans ma décision. Je sais qu'elle souffre autant que moi de notre éloignement. Elle ne me l'a pas dit, je le sais, c'est tout.

Je compose donc son numéro et ne suis qu'à moitié surprise quand une voix robotique m'informe qu'il n'est plus attribué.

Rien n'est un hasard, surtout quand votre vie est régit par une puissance omnisciente.

Ils pourraient décider de faire dérailler le train juste pour déjouer mon plan.

Je suis, à présent, pratiquement certaine que je suis à découvert. Ils ont du s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

Mais je suis tellement motivée et déterminée que j'ai presque hâte de voir ce qu'Ils m'ont préparer pour m'arrêter.

Lorsque mon téléphone se met à vibrer, 40 minutes plus tard, je devine sans même regarder l'écran de qui il peut s'agir.

Finn bien sûr, quelle originalité... Je l'entends déjà : « Rachel, je t'aime, blablabla, mariage, blablabla, je regrette... »

Bien que mon instinct me dit de jeter l'appareil là où il a sa place ainsi que Finn, c'est à dire au fond des toilettes, ma curiosité me force à décrocher:

« Quoi encore?

-Mais bordel Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Hurle-t-il le combiné

-Je te préviens que si tu continues à me parler sur ce ton, tu vas boire la tasse plus tôt que prévu. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Ma mère vient juste de m'apprendre que Kurt était en garde à vue à cause d'un faux attentat à la bombe qu'il aurait provoquer dans le but que tu puisses rejoindre Quinn! Me dit-il en se calmant un peu.

-Oui donc je répète ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu ne peux pas tout foutre en l'air sur un coup de tête, nous devons finir ensemble! C'est ce qui est prévu depuis le début. Nous somme destinés l'un à l'autre! Je t'ai...

-Non mais tu n'as pas bientôt fini de dire des conneries? Nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre comme Luke est destiné à Chewbacca! Comme Hermione à Hagrid! Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas heureuse! Et ne me parle plus de coup de tête quand tu mentionnes Quinn! Tu as à quand même du te rendre compte de se qu'il se passait non? »

Il commençais vraiment à m'énerver.

« Tu peux encore tout arrêter Rach! Tu rentres à New-York et ce sera comme si rien ne c'était passé. Tente-t-il encore de me raisonner.

-Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, elle me manque trop, c'est tout ce que je sais. Sinon tu connais Sarah?

-Sarah?

-Ça raccroche! »

Je coupai le téléphone avec un rire satisfait. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de lui faire celle-ci! Toutes ces fois où il me bassinait avec ses voitures, ses matchs, ses états d'âme.

Une bonne chose de faite!

Je me levai et allai, comme promis, rendre sa liberté à mon portable dans la cuvette des toilettes du train.

Quinn étant injoignable, je n'en avais, de toute façon plus l'utilité.

J'allais me rassoir quand je me rendis compte que le train ralentissait.

De l'action! Enfin!

« Le train est actuellement arrêté en pleine voie pour une durée indéterminée. Veuillez-nous excuser pour la gène occasionnée. »

Ils étaient bien gentils mais moi je n'avais pas que ça à faire. J'appuyai donc sur le bouton d'ouverture d'urgence des portes et me glissai à l'extérieur dès qu'elles s'actionnèrent.

Heureusement pour moi, le train s'était arrêté à quelques centaines de mètres d'une petite ville. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me rendre à Yale.

Hors de question de faire du Stop, j'avais toutes les chances de tomber sur un pervers ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi même.

Je m'arrêtais devant une petite supérette et observais une grand-mère occupée à remplie le coffre de sa voiture.

La portière du conducteur était ouverte et je pus voir que les clés étaient sur le contact.

Est-ce que ce serait vraiment immorale de voir Rachel Berry voler son véhicule à une vielle dame?

Oui, sans aucun doute...

Est-ce que c'est dernière chose à laquelle les scénaristes s'attendent à ce que je fasse?

Oh que oui!

Le choix est très vite fait et de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de me poser de questions.

Je monte dans la voiture, mets le contact et lance un « Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolé! » avant de fermer la porte et de partir en trombe.

Pas de panique, ce n'est pas si grave que ça... Au pire cette dame récupérera sa voiture à New Haven qui doit se trouver à une petite demi-heure de route. La police ne devrait pas avoir le temps de me retrouver d'ici là.

Je m'arrête quelques centaines de mettre après la sortie de la ville afin de fermer le coffre. Pas besoin d'attirer d'avantage l'attention sur moi.

Je reprends la route et conduit extrêmement prudemment. Je sais à quel point les scénaristes sont friands des accidents de voiture.

Étrangement, le trajet se déroule sans encombre. Lorsque j'arrive sur le campus, je me rends compte que trouver Quinn ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Cet endroit est immense et me fait penser à une fourmilière.

Je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer. Le département des arts me parait être un bon début.

Je cherche l'accueil en faisant très attention à ne pas croiser la sécurité.

La réceptionniste à l'air aimable comme une porte de prison mais au point où j'en suis ce n'est sûrement pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

Je m'adresse donc à elle en lui accordant mon plus grand sourire.

« Bonjour madame! Pourriez-vous me renseigner s'il vous plait? »

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un moustique qui l'empêchait de dormir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Alors voilà, je souhaites faire une surprise à une amie qui ne sait pas que je suis ici. Vous serait-il possible de me communiquer son numéro de chambre...s'il vous plait?

-Non.

-Comment ça non? Regardez sur votre ordinateur et c'est réglé!

-Mademoiselle. Ici nous respectons la vie privée des étudiants et ne communiquons pas leurs coordonnées à la première personne qui passe.

-Mais je ne suis pas la première personne qui passe! Je suis son amie!

-C'est non! Et maintenant partez, il y a d'autres étudiants qui souhaiteraient me poser des questions utiles. »

Je regardai derrière moi, il n'y avait personne.

Je décidai de m'éloigner un peu et de réfléchir un meilleur plan.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me concentrer trop longtemps car la réceptionniste se leva pour disparaître dans la pièce à l'arrière du comptoir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche. Personne ne semblait s'apercevoir de ma présence. Je me hâtai donc à l'ordinateur et entrai fébrilement le nom de Quinn dans la barre de recherche.

BINGO!

Bâtiment D Chambre 321.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que j'appelle la sécurité mademoiselle? » Grogna la sorcière derrière moi.

Je sursautai et lui fit face.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire! Merci de votre précieuse aide » Lui répondis-je en partant.

Mais elle était déjà en train de saisir le combiné de son téléphone.

Il fallait que je me dépêche si je ne voulais pas me faire attraper.

Je demandai la direction du Bâtiment D à un étudiant que me paraissait inoffensif car il avait des lunettes. J'avais toujours été convaincu que les personnes qui en portait ne pouvaient pas être mauvaises. Encore une fois mon hypothèse se vérifia car il m'indiqua aimablement mon itinéraire.

Je touchais au but, je distinguais au bout de l'allée la bâtisse portant la lettre D. Je distinguais également très bien l'agent de sécurité qui se dirigeait vers moi sans m'avoir encore vu.

Sans réfléchir, je me mis à couvert dans une haie d'arbuste à proximité, héritant au passage de quelques égratignures sur les bras et les jambes. Peu m'importai, j'aurais donné un bras si cela m'avait permit de rejoindre Quinn plus vite.

Une fois hors de danger, je sortis de ma cachette et entrai dans le dortoir.

Je manquai plusieurs fois de me casser la figure dans les escaliers en montant les marches trois par trois.

Une fois devant la chambre 321, je soufflai pour calmer ma respiration mais aussi pour essayer de me donner une contenance.

Je tendis l'oreille et entendis qu'on écoutait les Spice Girls à l'intérieur. Étrange...

Je frappai et la porte s'ouvrit après qu'on ait baissé le volume.

Je ne connaissais pas la fille qui m'ouvrit mais en conclus qu'il devait s'agir de la colocataire de Quinn.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds. A bien y penser, je ne devais pas être belle à voir après mon passage dans le buisson.

Je décidais de me présenter.

« Bonjour! Je suis désolé de te déranger dans tes ...occupations. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Quinn? De la part de...

-Rachel! Tu est Rachel n'est-ce pas? Me coupa-t-elle avec un fort accent français. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnue! Quinn à tout un tas de photo de toi! Je suis Aurélie! Mais tu peux m'appeler Lilly! Je sais à quel point vous avez du mal à prononcer les RRRRRR correctement!

-Enchantée! Excuse-moi d'insister mais ... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car un groupe d'agent de sécurité venaient d'apparaitre au bout du couloir.

Je poussai Lilly à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Ça devenait de plus en plus tendu de leurs échapper.

« On dirait que quelqu'un s'est attiré des problèmes! Rigola la jeune fille.

-J'ai peut-être outre-passé une ou deux règles afin d'arriver ici...

-Ne perds pas de temps alors, Quinn est à la bibliothèque, elle y passe de plus en plus de temps...Elle ne se consacre à pas grand chose à part ses études. Tu devrais passer par la sortie de secours si tu ne veux pas croiser les charmant messieurs qui ne vont pas tarder à frapper je pense... »

TOC TOC TOC

Pile à l'heure.

Je me glissai donc par la fenêtre en remerciant Lilly qui m'indiquait le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Je sprintai pour rejoindre ma prochaine étape. Peu m'importait à présent de me faire repérer étant donné que je l'étais déjà.

Tout était à présent une question de rapidité.

Je parcourrai d'un pas vif les rayons et les salles d'études à la recherche de ma blonde et me stoppai net lorsque je l'aperçus.

Elle était assise, seule à une table, plongée dans un livre. Un air concentré déformait ses sourcils.

Mon dieu qu'elle m'avait manquée!

Alors que je l'observais, elle releva la tête comme si elle avait senti qu'on la regardait.

Nos regards se croisèrent et elle me sourit comme si ma présence ici était tout à fait normal. Puis l'expression de son visage se transforma tellement vite que j'eus envie d'éclater de rire face à l'air surpris qu'elle affichait à présent.

Je mis un doigt devant mes lèvres pour lui indiquer qu'elle devait être discrète puis partie me cacher dans un rayonnage désert pour éviter qu'on me repère trop rapidement.

Elle me rejoignit au bout de quelques instants et me prit dans ses bras.

Sans plus de cérémonie, j'osai, pour la première fois, poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise en premier lieu mais répondit rapidement au baiser. Tout cela me semblait tellement naturel que je me demandais comment ça n'était pas arrivé avant.

Elle rompit le baiser, cherchant sûrement des explications.

« Rach! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi t'es toute griffée de partout avec du feuillage dans les cheveux?

-C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais pour résumer, disons que tu me manquais trop et que je t'aime! Je n'en pouvais plus d'être loin de toi, de ne plus avoir de nouvelles! Alors quand j'ai appris qu'on ne verrait pas à Thanksgiving. J'ai un peu pété un câble et je suis venue!

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquer! » dit-elle avant se s'emparer à nouveau de ma bouche avant de s'éloigner beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût.

« attends un peu...ça veut dire quoi _un peu pété un câble_? Me demanda-t-elle précipitamment

-Disons que... Kurt est surement en prison à cause de moi, Finn au bord de la crise de nerf,qu'une pauvre grand-mère n'a plus de voiture et que toutes la sécurité du campus est à mes trousses... tu sais, Ils se sont vraiment donné du mal pour m'empêcher de venir...

-Oh tu as fait tout ça pour moi! C'est génial! Tu est dingue! Je t'aime! »

Et elle m'embrassa à nouveau, déposant une multitude de baisers sur mes lèvres. Ce qui me fit rire.

Elle me regarda l'air faussement sérieux:

« Ryan ne va pas être content... »

FIN


End file.
